


Another Thruce HS au that no one asked for

by QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: American Football, Bruce is kinda chubby, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Steve is a cheating bastar, Trans Bruce Banner, bruce is a nerd, thor is a jock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl/pseuds/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl
Summary: Nevermind but it's all good no more glitching so y'all can read if there are any mistakes please tell meThor is a football player and he and his team make fun of bruce and tony.Bruce is a nerd that gets dragged to a football game by Tony that turns into a nightmare.BTW part of this is from a person I rp with and I just change it a bit.Both bruce and Thor get pared up for a project an bruce swears that this is what hell feels and looks like.





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce slumped down on the bleachers, tony sitting right next to him with a bag of overpriced chips, he didn’t understand why they had to cost so much, they’d sell more if they just lowered the damn prices. It was ASB’s choice so he didn’t have a say in it after all. “I don’t get why you wanted to come.” He said in annoyance, Tony wasn't even paying attention to the game he was just munching on his chips.    
  
"Just because me and you both need life's and because I felt like sitting out side." Tony responded going back to eating his chips like his life depended on it.   
  
Bruce rolled his eyes. “You couldn’t have chosen something better? All the players are rude. And I thought you hatted Steve” He said with a bit of sadness in his tone, careful to make sure it didn’t show fully.

"Bruce stop being sad I know they are rude, but Pepper also joined the cheerleaders and I told her I would be here."Tony paused taking another hand full of chips and shoving it into his mouth."Also I love chips and stop judging my life choices."  
  
Bruce chuckled softly and gave a hum in response. Bruce watched the game, not understanding much of it, he didn’t care either way. It was all too fast to be able to understand what was happening.  
  
"Hey Bruce, do you want anything? Since it's half time I'm going to go get more food."Tony pauses waiting for an answer but says something before Bruce can say anything. "Na your coming with me." Tony says grabbing his hand and pulling him up.  
  
Bruce gave a groan and tugged back “Why?” He argues but got up anyways, getting ready to follow him since he knew tony didn’t let up so easily.  
  
"Because I said so." Tony says pulling off the bleachers and towards the snack bar.  
  
Bruce followed suit, shoving his hands into his hoodies pockets, “I guess I could eat.” He said softly.  
  
"See, you also do need to eat your too skinny." Tony says poking Bruces belly, he pays for some chips and donuts for them.  
  
Bruce gave a huff and a roll of his eyes “Not everyone is as fit as you tony.” He complained.  
  
"Have you seen me?" Tony ask pointing down at him self "I have a little of muscle but I have a bit of a belly."  
  
Bruce hums “Better than being called too skinny.” He retorted with a small grin."But i'm not even that skinny Tony i'm like chubby."  
  
"That's my boy! Talk back and be a smart ass." Tony laughed."I have taught you well. Also your chubby but your a fluffy cuddly marshmallow." Tony says laughing and not paying attention where he's going until he crashes into someone.   
Bruce gave a groan and pulled tony back “Jesus Christ tony!” He said wiping Tony’s clothes. “Be careful next time,” he said in a stern yet caring voice. He turned towards the other “I’m sorry about that.” He said embarrassingly.Tony laughed it off until he looked up and saw that it was one of the football players.  
  
"Well next time be care full nerds." The guy spat out harshly.Bruce immediately felt tense and scared quickly, frowning slightly.  
  
“Y-Yeah sorry...” he repeated nervously.  
  
"Yeah what he said." Tony says looking down.  
  
"You better be you fucking dweebs." The football player said, he proceded to push Bruce a bit.  
  
Bruce stumbled back and clenched his fist “I said sorry.” He said harshly, still looking away.  
  
The guy just laughed and pushed him again. "And what are you going to do about it?" He ask shoving a finger at his chest.   
  
Tony starts to get mad and so he tries to step in. "Hey stop it we came to watch the game not see you make fun of us!" Tony slightly yelled making some people turn there heads.  
  
Bruce started to pant a bit as he stared up at the other “Leave us alone.” He said sternly.  
  
He said sternly."Yeah what are both of you going to do about it?!" The football player said cocky pointing another finger at Bruce and then at Tony.   
  
Bruce pushed him back like he did to himself, he stepped in front of tony, blocking him from the player.  
  


"You nerds can't do anything." The player said smirking.Tony tries to move Bruce, but Bruce stood where he was. Bruce pushed the player down on the ground with all his force, attracting more students to crowd around to watch. 

"What the fuck nerd!" The player yelled getting back up.   
  
"Bruce I think we should run." Tony says grabbing Bruce arm pulling him back, he looks around at all the student watching and starts trying to move Bruce.  
  
Bruce stared up at the other nervously and gave a nod as he backed up “Yeah you’re right..."  
  
"Hey!" The player yelled as Tony grabbed Bruce arm and started to run away and towards the exit trowing his snacks at the player.  
  
Bruce followed quickly, not daring to look back “I'm so gonna get it tomorrow.” He said nervously.   
  
  
  
"We both are." Tony says as he shoves Bruce in to his car. "We should just like not go to school tomorrow, Pepper will understand."Bruce shook his head “We can’t do that! We’ll have to go eventually!” He said as he fumbled with his seat belt.   
  
"Yeah just not tomorrow." Tony says smirking "We could have a star wars marathon or something at my house and like buy a shit ton of food. It's Thursday so tomorrow is Friday so we can do that."   
  
Bruce looked away shyly “I guess we could...”   
  
"Yes! So let's go to the store then, well just buy a bunch of snacks." Tony says starting the car and driving to the store.  
  
Bruce sat in the car staring down at his lap “You think they’ll hurt me?” He asked nervously.   
  
"Don't worry I'll take the punch for you because, that's what best friends are for, or Pepper will kick there ass because, she will protect both of us." Tony says smiling.   
  
Bruce smiled fondly “Thank you.” He said softly."Yeah pepper will protect us cuz she's bad ass bitch." Tony yelled getting out of the car.   
  
Bruce gave a chuckle as he got out of the car, stuffing his hands into his pockets.   
  
"Everything will be fine Brucie bear." Tony says wrapping a hand over Bruce shoulder and they walk into the store.   
  
Bruce blushed embarrassingly at the very known nickname “I hope so.” He mumbled.   
  
"Yeah it will be." Tony says grabbing a bunch of bag of chips and trowing them into the cart.   
  
Bruce grabbed some candy, putting it in the cart as well. "Okay what else do we need?" Tony ask walking down the isle.   
  
Bruce shrugged “Drinks?” He asked.    
  
"Oh yeah!" Tony yells happily grabbing a bunch of soda and juice.Bruce smiled as he grabbed the cart and started to push it.   
  
"Hey!" Tony yells going after bruce.   
  
Bruce laughed and stopped as he stared back at tony, leaning against the cart “You're too slow.”   
  
"I am not!" Tony whines. "Wait should we get ice cream?"Bruce thought for a bit and nodded “Of course.” He said with a laugh.   
  
"Yes." Tony's say grabbing chocolate vanilla and strawberry ice cream."We should leave if we don't want it to melt."  
  
Bruce gave a nod as he helped him place the ice-cream in the cart. “I think this is enough anyways.”   
  
"Yeah good enough for three days." Tony says paying for everything    
  
Bruce awkwardly stood there staring at how easily tony paid for everything, he could never imagine being that wealthy.   
  
"You know I can always buy you stuff or let you you have money right?" Tony says grabbing all the stuff.   
  
Bruce gave a nod “I know you could, but it’s fine, you don’t have to do that.” He said helping tony with the bags “I have money it’s okay.”Bruce helped and closed the trunk once they finished “You know I can handle myself just fine right?” He said with a chuckle.   
  
"Yeah but I want to help." Tony says smiling    
  
Bruce got inside the passenger side “And what exactly could you help with?” "I   
  
“Don't know if you ever need food or need somewhere to stay I'm your man." Tony laughing.    
  
Bruce laughed as well “Thanks tony.” He said softly."Yeah now let's a go." Tony says starting the car a driving.   
  
Bruce stared out the window, watching the street lights light up the dark street."So star wars?" Tony ask stopping at a red light "Or something else like video games?"    
  
Bruce hummed “Video games,” he mumbled “We’ve already had too many Star Wars marathons.”   
  
"Okay then what games shall we play fellow nerd."Tony says laughing like a maniac.

Bruce thinks before he says."How about we play Batman arkham knight?"  
  
"Fuck yes Bruce we can totally play it then we can watch south park or we can watch Regular Show." Tony says exited driving into his drive way.

"Yea lets watch south park the shows funny." Bruce says getting out of the car and grabbing some of the bags waiting for Tony open the door to Tony's house. "I'll never get over how your house looks."  
  
"Yea you will maybe one day, and its also basically your house too because your always here."Tony says smiling and unlocking the door to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce walked over to the living room, sitting down on the leather couch, crossing his legs together as he slumped forward going through the many video games tony had,  
  
"So we going to watch South Park?" Tony ask opening a bag of popcorn and sitting down next to Bruce.  
  
Bruce turned towards him “I Guess so but I can't see much since my glasses are a bit broken.” He said taking them off and inspecting them “Screen might be blurry but I’ll still watch.”  
  
"Eh this is the type of thing I could help you with." Tony says smiling and shoving popcorn into his mouth.  
  
Bruce watched him do so and slouched back into the couch with a content sigh,  
  
"Come on Bruce I can get you new glasses if you need them." Tony says smiling and handing him the remote.  
  
Bruce accepted it and smiled up at tony “It’s fine, I’m sure I can afford it on my own.”  
  
"No Bruce that's what we can do tomorrow we can get you new glasses." Tony says exited putting on the show.  
  
Bruce hummed “You don’t gotta do that..” he said shyly, he was never used to tony helping him.  
  
"Hey watch out Bruce you gonna drop some popcorn on the floor." Tony says pointing at Bruce the popcorn hes holding."And yes we will do that tomorrow Bruce not exception." Tony says not taking his eyes off the screen Bruce made sure to do as tony said.  
  
“I guess we can.” He said with a smile.  
  
"See that's the spirit." Tony says smiling brightly.They continued to watching TV, bruce gets up and gets some food from time to time.  
  
"Bruce what time is it." Tony says looking down at his phone getting a notification from Instagram and immediately regretted opening his phone.  
  
Bruce stretched as he stood up and walked over getting more chips “Half past nine,” he said then saw Tony’s confused face and sighed “It’s nine thirty, why?” He asked sitting back down  
  
"Oh nothing just wanted to know." Tony says turning his phone off quickly and putting it on the table.  
  
Bruce raised his eyebrow “Who was it?” He asked.  
  
"It was nothing Bruce." Tony says grabbing the remote and went to press play.   
  
Bruce gave a slow nod as he looked up and started watching whatever channel tony landed on. The tv started to play something about a theme park in town.  
  
"Hey you wanna go tomorrow to that?"  
  
Bruce shrugged “If you would like.” He said softly.  
  
"Yes we could go on that roller coaster that has a lot of of loop." Tony says smiling grabbing his phone again and looking at it quickly then turning it off and putting it down.  
  
Bruce turned over “You sure everything’s alright?” He said referring to his phone.  
  


"Yeah Brucie bear everything is fine." Tony lies, he looks at his phone again the turns it off and starts watching TV again. Bruce half believed it, but didn’t dare to pry it out of tony. He turned his attention back to the tv. Tony's phone starts to ring and he gets up  
  
"It's Pepper I'll be right back." Tony says and he walks to the kitchen.  
  
Bruce watched him walk off and stayed seated where he was, wondering what she was calling for.  
  
"What do you mean they are saying and posting all those stuff about me and bruce. No yes I know what happen but just because of that. Okay okay Pepper love you bye." Tony says quickly hanging up.  
  
Bruce could barely make out what tony was saying, but he heard enough. He saw a disgruntled tony walk in and frowned. “What happened..?” He asked.  
  
"Nothing Bruce it was just Pepper asking why we left." Tony lies and sits next to him.   
  
Bruce scooted closer “Your lying.” He murmured softly.  
  
"No I'm not Bruce. Everything is fine." Tony lies turning his attention back to the tv.   
  
Bruce slumped down in the couch and stared down at his lap “Alright...” he mumbled.  
  
"Yeah it was just Pepper." Tony say thinking about something important "Can I see your phone real quick?”  
  
Bruce looked up “Why?” He said as he reached back into his pocket for it.  
  
"I just need to check something." Tony says.

Bruce gave a hum as he handed it to tony “Just tell me what’s going on Tones.”  
  
"Nothing's going on I just want to check something." Tony says again.  
  


“And what exactly is that something?” He asked.  
  
"Something. Can I just see your phone real quick please?" Tony ask sounding kinda desperate.  
  
Bruce gave a sigh and handed his phone over to him “Fine.”  
  
"Thanks." Tony says grabbing the phone and going to Bruce's Instagram and changing his password. He would give it back to him when it all passed.   
  
Bruce watched him curiously “I don’t get why you cant tell me.” He said softly.  
  
"Because it's nothing I just needed to do something." Tony says smiling and handing Bruce back his phone after he finished.

Bruce grabbed it and inspected it, trying to figure out what he did.  
  
"So what you want to watch?" Tony ask flipping through channels.   
  
He shrugged, as he reached forward for his drink.“Anything scifi or anything from the learning channel.”  
  
"Eh look back to the Future is on, want to watch?" Tony asked changing the channel.  
  
Bruce gave a nod “Of course.” He said with a small grin.

"Yes." Tony says and turns his attention to the tv.   
  
Bruce did the same, staying quiet and wondering why Tony was being secretive.Tony looks at his phone answering a text from pepper. Bruce looked over and stared down at his phone.

"So we still up for the fair tomorrow?" Tony asks not taking his eyes of the screen.  
  
Bruce nods “If that’s what you want.” He said with a small smile.  
  
"Okay cool then ." Tony says going on his phone to buy the tickets.  
  
Bruce stayed quiet as he scrolled through his phone.   
  
"Are you going to want to ride all the rides?" Tony says looking through all the   
tickets.  
  
Bruce shook his head “You know I don’t have a strong stomach.” He mumbled.  
  
"Then we'll eat after the rides." Tony says buying the tickets.Bruce chuckled.  
  
“If you say so.”  
  
"Yup." Tony says and buys the tickets.  
  
Bruce stayed quiet for a bit before speaking “How’re you and pepper?”  
  
"We good, I mean she's really cool and bad ass." Tony says going all lovey eyes. "But you know things are a bit awkward when I hang out with her and the football team is there because, Steve is there."  
  
Bruce rolled his eyes “I’m glad you’re happy and you know what fuck Steve.”  
  
"Yeah how bout you, you got any crushes or anything?" Tony ask smirking.  
  
Bruce chuckled and shook his head. “No no, not at the moment.” He said with a light blush.  
  
"Oh come on Bruce there has to be someone?" Tony asked again.  
  
He shook his head “I mean, not a crush? I find people attractive but it’s not crush status.” He said looking up from his phone.  
  
"Then Mr.banner who do you find attractive?" Tony ask smirking.  
  
Bruce huffed and flipped him off. He thought for a moment “For how big of a dick they all are some of the football players are attractive.” He mumbled “I mean I still hate them don’t get me wrong.” He said quickly.  
  
"Oo who is it? Tell me now!" Tony says exited.Bruce hums.  
  
“Thor? Is his name I think? I’m not sure, I don’t like him that much either.” He said with a shrug.  
  
"Eh he's kinda hot but whatever. So you like him then?" Tony asks.  
  
Bruce gave a huff “No I don’t like him, I just think he’s hot.” He mumbled “Have you seen him? He’s built.” He said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah I see him when I'm with pepper but his friends usually make fun of me until pepper threatens them." Tony says smiling.

Bruce nodded “Yeah they're all kinda dick.” He mumbled “Attractive, but dicks nonetheless.”  
  
"Why is everyone a attractive dicks." Tony sights.  
Bruce shrugs “You’re not a dick,” he said “Well you can be, but for the most part you’re not.”  
  
"So your saying I'm hot?" Tony ask smirking and looking at bruce.  
  
Bruce blushed embarrassingly and rolled his eyes “If that helps you sleep at night.”  
  
"Well of course it comes from you Brucie bear." Tony says smiling even brightly.  
  
Bruce couldn’t help but smile fondly “Shut up...” he mumbled.  
  
"you know that's impossible Bruc-e." Tony says.  
  
Bruce gave a sigh and nodded “Sadly.”  
  
"Yeah but you love me." Tony says happily.  
  
Bruce gave a chuckle “I suppose.”  
  
"No don't suppose because you 100% love me." Tony says.  
  
Bruce smiled towards tony “Maybe.”   
  
He said teasingly."Yeah you do."Tony says laughing and going for a hug.  
  
Bruce scooted towards him and hugged him with a sigh “Yeah I guess I do.”  
  
Tony hugs back tightly "I love you too."Bruce gave a hum into the crook of Tony’s neck and stayed there for a bit, enjoying his warmth. Tony stayed silent and just stayed there enjoying Bruce's touch.Bruce pulled back and stared at tony with a soft expression.  
  
“Thanks for being here for me, Tony.” He mumbled, he didn’t know where he’d be without him.  
  
"Yeah of course your like a brother and I will always be with you till the end." Tony says smiling.  
  
Bruce sat back on the couch, his smile still on his face “That was nice.” He said softly.  
  
"Want to eat Ice cream and talk about how the football team sucks." Tony says getting up.   
  
Bruce nods “That would also be nice.” He said.  
  
"Chocolate?" Tony ask getting the ice cream containers out of the freezer.  
  
Bruce gave a nod “Yes please.”  
  
Tony grabs two spoons and sits at the table and put the ice cream between them.Bruce started scooping some up and eating it staying silent for a bit. “Sometimes I wanna drop out.” He mumbled “But I know that’d mean staying home.”  
  
"Why do you want to drop out your a genius?" Tony ask shoving some ice cream into his mouth.  
  
He shrugs “God the football team is so mean,” he said “I don’t get why.”  
  
"Don't change the subject." Tony says looking at bruce.He looks back “I’m not, THATS a reason why,” he sighed “I can’t handle it yknow?”  
  
"Oh." Tony sights "Same they are giant dicks that think they are so great."He nods.  
  
“I’m sure some are nice...” he said.  
  
"Well they don't show it!" Tony exclaims. "I mean Steve proved that to me."He shrugs.  
  
“Maybe they’re too embarrassed and Steve is a special type of asshole.” He said looking at tony.  
  
"Yeah if they have a conscious they wouldn't let the others beat the hell out of us." Tony say with a mouth full of Ice cream.  
  
Bruce nods “Yeah you’re right...I heard one of them is switching to my class.” He said.  
  
"Oh good luck Brucie." Tony says sympathetic.   
  
He nods “I’ll just try to keep my distance, asked to be moved to a different seat if needed.”  
  
"What class is it going to be in?" Tony asked.  
  
“Science.” He muttered “Just my luck it’s my favorite class huh?”  
  
"Oh sucks. I can change into the class?" Tony questions.  
  
He shook his head “If Anything I’ll try to switch out, be better that way.”  
  
"Okay then good." Tony says smiling.  
  
Bruce nodded “What about you? How are you doing?”  
  
"I'm fine I guess." Tony says eating more ice cream.  
  
Bruce gave a nod “That’s good at least.”  
  
"Yeah."Tony says smiling.  
  
Bruce gave a yawn “I think I’ll head home.”  
  
"Aww why Brucie?I thought we where having a sleepover for three days?" Tony says whining like a baby.  
  
Bruce smiled fondly “I mean...I guess I’ll stay.”  
  
"Yeah you have to because I'm not letting you leave." Tony says clinging onto Bruce's shoulder.  
  
Bruce huffed “Yes I will.” He said teasingly.  
  
"Mhh you staying." Tony says laughing.  
  
He shook his head “No I’m not.” He said softly.  
  
"Yes you are.' Tony responded.  
  
He chuckled “No I’m not.” He said starting to sit up.  
  
"Yes you are." Tony says letting go of him a looking at him in the eye.  
  
Bruce looked back at him and couldn’t help but let a grin spread across his face. “No I’m not.”  
  
"And why would that be?"Tony ask raising his eyebrows and smiling.  
  
Bruce shrugs “Cause I like not listening to you?”  
  
"That is a lie you love my voice." Tony says puffing his chest.  
  
Bruce chuckled “Now that’s a lie.”  
  
"Fffff no it isn't." Tony whines.  
  
Bruce smiled “Your right.” He said sitting back down.  
  
"Thank you." Tony says happily.  
  
Bruce nods “Anything for you.”  
  
"Aww thank you and the same for you."Tony says hugging Bruce.   
  
Bruce hugged back with a small chuckle."But you love me right your like my little brother." Tony says in a loving way.  
  
Bruce gave a nod “Yes I love you, tony.” He mumbled softly. Tony grins and hugs him even tighter. “I think I’ll go to bed now though.”  
  
"Fine buzz kill." Tony say pouting.  
  
Bruce smiled “You know I’m used to going to sleep early.”  
  
"I love you but you suck." Tony says laughing.  
  
Bruce grinned “I do don't I?” He said with a wink.  
  
Tony starts laughing and gets up to go back to the living room. "Okay then I'm still going to stay up."  
  
Bruce gave a nod “You do that Tony, goodnight.”  He said walking off to the guest bedroom.  
  
"Night, sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite."Tony says putting away the ice cream then looks up to see Bruce coming back down the stairs.  
  
"Tony why can't I sign into my Instagram?"Bruce says walking down the stairs and looking at Tony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be Thor

**Author's Note:**

> If you like comment and leave Kudos. 
> 
> Btw this might be a slow burn.


End file.
